Always Known
by Videl Warrior Princess
Summary: [Attempted humor here] Gohan wrote a love letter to Videl but he's too shy to give it to her. What happens when two Saiyan clowns go and deliver it to her? [GV] [Oneshot]


Videl:Warrior Princess 

Title: Always Known

Category: Gohan/Videl

Rating: G

Contents: True love between two people

Summary: This is a love letter that Gohan has written to Videl, but he's too scared to give it to her.  Well, with a little help from a couple of a kind-hearted Saiyan clowns, Videl receives it… 

Author's Notes: I know I do a lot of Gohan/Videl fics, can I help it if they're my favorite couple on the show, but next time, I'll try to write a fic on someone else.  However, if I get the inspiration for a G/V fic, you'll be damned if you think I'm not going to write it.  All comments will be accepted, but please be nice, I *know* this is corny.  Enjoy!

Always Known 

Dearest Videl, 

          I know I am being a coward for not telling you this in person, but every time I try to, the words just won't come out.  Every time I see you, you get more beautiful, so beautiful, that I just can't describe in words.  Your eyes shine like sapphires in the daylight.  Your hair blacker than the night sky, your skin a pale ivory, and your lips a faded shade of pink roses.  No one in the whole universe could ever compare with you.

          Ever since I first saw you, I knew there was something special about you.  You had this aura surrounding you full of kindness, strength, and liveliness.  I was just compelled to be near you.  When I'm with you, I feel like I'm flying, like I have just found the greatest treasure in the universe, I feel free, and … like there's part of me that's been missing, but now I'm whole.  Just seeing one glance of your smile makes me the happiest man that was ever alive.  

          Videl…what I guess I'm trying to say is…well, Videl, I love you.  I love you more than anyone else in the whole universe.  I know you probably hear it from every guy you meet, but please believe me when I say that this comes from the bottom of my heart.  I'll always love you.

Sincerely your humble admirer,

Gohan

Videl gasped in shock and read the letter once, maybe even twice more.  She couldn't believe it.  The greatest guy in the whole world, who had every girl in their school chasing him, and he loved her above everyone!  This was the greatest day of her life she decided.  Quickly, she put on her boots and flew out the door.  She had to tell him; she had to tell him what she had kept secret for so long.  

Goten looked up at his dad, eating a slice of mom's apple pie.  "Daddy?" he asked.

"Hmm?" Goku questioned as he took another bite.  

"Do you think Videl got that letter we sent?" he asked innocently. 

"Oh yeah!  Of course she did Goten!  We left it in her room!"  Goten and Goku finished their pie and went into the living room.  "I'm sure Videl is going to be thrilled when she sees it."

"When she sees what Dad?" Gohan asked, coming up from behind the two.  He had just got back from training and had only heard the last statement.

"Ack!  Oh hi Gohan!  Didn't see ya there!" Goku laughed.  Gohan looked at him dryly and folded his arms.

"Dad, what did you do?" he asked in a tired voice.  "What did you give Videl?"

"Uh well…" Goku began, but he stopped, unsure of how to tell him.  Gohan would be absolutely furious if he found out.

"We just gave her a letter that you wrote to her!  We knew you were gonna give it to her, so we decided to save you the trouble!" Goten chimed with his cute, huge chibi smile on his face.  

"WHAT???!" Gohan demanded at the top of his lungs.  "You did WHAT??"  The other two male members of the Son family gulped.  "How could you do that??  What if-?!"  He was cut off by the doorbell.  After muttering something under his breath, he looked the peek-hole and almost fell back on his arse when he saw who it was.  It was Videl, standing there patiently awaiting for the door to open.  

"Gohan, who is it son?" Goku asked when he saw Gohan's pale, fearful face.

"Oh my God… It's, it's Videl…" he answered in a whisper.  "She must have come here because of the letter…"  He looked at his dad fearfully as he came up with a plan.  "Dad, tell her I'm not here.  I'll be in my room.  Keep her away, ok?"  Goku nodded, and Gohan sprinted off to his room.  Goten let Videl in, and they let her take a seat on the couch.

"Hey, is Gohan here Goku?  I'd like to speak with him," Videl replied.

"Uh…uh Gohan…isn't here….now…" Goku lied with a nervous look on his face.  Videl cocked her right eyebrow.

"Are you ok Goku?" she asked, and he nodded.

"Yes, yes of course!  I'm fine!" he chimed.  The three of them chatted for a few more minutes, but Videl grew impatient.

"Goku, while I do like talking with you and Goten…I *have* to speak with Gohan…it's very important.  Please," she begged, but Goku shook his head.

"I'm sorry Videl.  Really, I am.  But I can't take you to him."  Videl cast her eyes down the floor with a small frown on her face as she muttered a oh.  She looked so disheartened, and it made Goten sad.  He walked over to her and gently took hold of her hand.

"Gohan got really scared when you came over, and he hid in his room.  He's right in there, come with me," he replied sweetly and led her to Gohan's room.  "He's there still."  With that said, the demi-Saiyan ran off to go play.  Videl took a deep breath and went inside.

"Gohan?" she asked as soon as she stepped into the neat room.  He was laying on his bed, staring blankly at the ceiling.  Suddenly, he jumped up and gasped when he saw her.

"V-V-Videl!" he finally got out.  "Look-look, I can explain…I…I…"  He couldn't continue.  He was too scared; what if she didn't love him back?  However, Videl only sweetly smiled at him and walked over to him.    

"Gohan, I received your letter today…" she began.  "And I only got one thing to say…"  Gohan shut his eyes tight; this was it.  She was going to tell him that she didn't feel the same way.  However, instead of speaking, she knelt down to the floor and hugged him around his chest smiling and almost crying.  "You don't know how long I was waiting to hear that!"  Gohan opened his eyes in shock.

"Wh-what?" he whispered, and Videl looked up at him, still smiling.

"I love you Gohan!" she almost yelled.

"Oh Videl!" he said back smiling as well.  "I love you too!"  They smiled at each other and embraced each other tightly muttering I love you over and over again.  Then, Gohan bend down and kissed her lips softly.  At first, Videl's eyes bulged out in shock, but she closed her eyes as she mentally smiled and returned the kiss.

CLICK! FLASH!

They stopped the kiss and turned to look at Gohan's door where they saw his whole family standing there, watching them with smiles on their faces.  Chi-Chi was almost crying and kept ranting about grandkids.  Goku smiled and threw them a thumb's up as he held Chi-Chi.  And Goten stood there with a camera in his hands chanting, "Gohan and Videl, sittin' in a tree, I mean his bed!  K-I-S-S-I-N-G!  First comes love, then comes marriage, then they come with a baby carriage!"  Normally, they would've turned red at the situation and shout and scream that it wasn't what it looked like, but now, they just smiled at their "audience" before turning back to each other, and after whispering their undying love for each other one more time, they shared their second kiss.

~THE END~


End file.
